Secrets Aren't Secrets if Snape Knows About Them
by Secrets675
Summary: three foolish girls think they can hide their secrets from the potions master, but only with his help can they defeat the evil that lurks behind the walls of Hogwarts.
1. Not another magic Monday

A/N: please review! i would love to hear your thoughts about the imagination of my friends and myself.

Hogwarts swayed back and forth as the wind blew about. The students were inside busying themselves with their school work and gossiping about each other. Some wrote letters to their families and others played wizards chest. It was a quiet Saturday evening and everything seemed peaceful. The great hall was emptying out slowly as the tired students retired to their dorms. Everything seemed in order and no one paid mind to the muffled noise coming from the dungeons. It seemed like it happened all to often irregular noises coming from Severus Snape's room. Everyone including Dumbledore just assumed that Snape was doing crude experiments and didn't wish to be disturbed. A young girl skipped down the halls from the Slytherin dorm clearly pleased. A smile could not be hidden among her dark hair and brown eyes. Molly climbed down the stairs as she approached the dungeon entrance thinking about the going ons of that day.

_Nothing in Transfiguration except that weasly's hair ignited my needs as usual she thought. Charms turned me off like a a muggle light switch and Defense the dark arts was funny as usual... the stupidity of Longbottom was so humorous. Neville had the Bogart turn into Professor Snape how funny! I wonder why he fears him so._

Molly kept walking, her cloaks drifting behind her. Molly hurried her steps a bit trying to get to the dungeons a tad quicker. Molly had to talk to Professor Snape urgently about a certain potion. She reached the doors where the muffled sounds came from and opened the door. Suddenly a catchy tune drifted into her mind and she started to sing "do you believe in magic... in a young girls heart" Molly walked past Snape's office when a ghastly sight caught her eyes. "was that Snape and Neville?" Molly approached cautiously to take a closer look. Neville sobbed uncontrollably completely naked his pants clung to his ankles. Neville's plump body hung over on a desk. No one spotted Molly so she came even closer disgusted and intrigued, hiding in the corner. She was about to call to Neville but Snape walked by. He approached Neville panting and sweating with determination on is face. "Again Longbottom!" bellowed Snape and Neville's face turned pale. The sobs persisted and tears streamed his face. Snape started unbuckling his belt and dropped his pants smiling slightly.

"OKAY, NO!" Molly screamed her brown eyes wide and her face paler than usual "that is just sick professor! I never imagined that those screams i always hear are from fat ass Longbottom! I do not wanna see your sick nasty ding dong"

Snape turned abruptly, anger written across his face. Neville sniffed but looked grateful for the relief. Snape lifted his pants and buckled his belt and approached Molly. Molly retreated fearing what could be coming. "Get away from me you weirdo !" Snape approached even more swiftly his face grim and serious.

"you should not say such things Meyer." sneered snape his hair plastered to his face from sweat and natural grease. He walked up to Molly till her back hit the wall. Her face was pale and her lips bright red, fear gripped every sense. Snape peered down at molly looking down his abnormally large nose.

"was there something you needed from me or are you here for just an added annoyance? Longbottom gather your belongings and head to bed, or I shall deduct points for being up past dark." Snape spoke smoothly gathering his composure.

"Actually professor I needed some help on a special potion i am making but i hate to disturb you so i will be on my way." Molly spoke quickly and tried to evade Snape. She started to walk away stunned and shaking.

"Meyer?"

Molly turned

"You seemed to be a bit shaken up, is there something that happened?" Molly knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to see if she was going to tell the headmaster what she had just witnessed.

"No professor of course not" Molly had no intention of intermingling with Snape, he was dangerous enough but somehow she had the sensation that she just had to make a smart ass remark. She bit back the feeling by turning away and walking stiffly but just as Snape turned away Molly couldn't fight it anymore.

"Actually professor i was wondering what a employee of the school was doing anally raping a third year student... and a boy!"

Molly turned slowly and watched as Snape turned stiffly anger flashing in his eyes. Molly wished she had just walked away and forgotten everything. At that moment Neville scurried by and Snape caught him by the collar... Tears flowed from Neville once more.

"Longbottom, do you have any idea what on earth Miss Meyer is talking about?"

Neville whimpered at his voice and shook his head and rushed away looking sadly at Molly. Molly gave Neville a puzzled look as he whispered " Sorry," to her as he passed.

"Perhaps i am mistaken then," Molly croaked, she was trying to make up for all her mistakes.

"Meyer I do not appreciate cheeky remarks, 20 points from Slytherin and detention for the rest of the week" Snape started to smile as he watched Molly's terrified expression.

"Professor please no! I promise i will stop! i can be good! I promise!" Molly started to cry as she pleaded for mercy from the towering Severus Snape.

"Meyer quit your blubbering it's only detention, accept your punishment or i shall add to it. Now go to bed!"

"Yes sir"

Molly walked away but she could barely suppress her sobs. Molly climbed the stairs back to the Slytherin dorm. She could hardly believe that less than an hour ago she was screaming from pleasure from her boyfriend Draco as he did what he does best. Draco was waiting for her when she came into the common room.

"Where have you been Molly? I've been waiting for you for ages!"

"No where Draco," Molly replied in a daze. She was heading towards the girls dorms.

"Wait!" Draco cried. Molly froze where she stood tears still dripping from her face. Molly could never refuse Draco.

"Yes Draco?"

"I asked you a question"

"and I replied"

"It wasn't a proper answer"

Molly turned glared at Draco and started towards the dorms again. Before she knew it arms grasped her and carried her up the steps roughly.

"Draco..." Molly whined. She struggled fruitlessly to get away from her now slightly angered boyfriend

"Shut up!" Draco growled. Molly started to giggle slightly at the thought of Draco trying to take control.

Boys were gathered in the dorm but left immediately as Draco approached with Molly in his arms. Draco smirked at their reactions. When the room was empty Draco dropped Molly on the bed roughly and pinned her hands to the bed.

"You were crying," he observed for the first time puzzled for he knew Molly did not often cry.

"Well state the obvious Malfoy" Draco glared at Molly.

"You will pay for using my last name" Draco sneered as Molly tried to free herself.

"Draco Malfoy I am not in the mood!" Molly started to scream

"I didn't ask you if you were" Draco said tightening his grip in her wrists. He pinned her to the bed and started to lift off her sweater and none too gently. Next he started to unbutton her shirt while kissing her neck gently.

"Draco pleassseee!" Molly was no longer struggling and her sentence was more of a moan of pleasure than a scream of fright. Draco laughed and kept kissing her, her shirt totally unbuttoned. Molly's Bra was showing and Draco eyed it hungrily. Draco forced Molly on her stomach and took her shirt all the way off. His finger lingered on the lines of her back as he continued to kiss her neck. He forced his hand beneath Molly onto her breasts and started to grip tightly.

"Oh Draaccoo please stop!" Now Draco knew for sure she was enjoying herself, however hard she tried to resist. With one smooth action he took her bra off licking her neck and turning her back over onto her back. Molly recoiled in a shiver of sheer pleasure. Draco kissed her perfect breasts and started unbuttoning her pants. His was starting to sweat and he knew his blood was no longer in his brain. When Molly's pants were unbuttoned and unzipped Draco put his hands into her panties moving in and out with his fingers, Molly moaning the whole time.

"Come now Molly, you know you want it," Draco breathed in Molly's ears his warm breathe making her shiver with delight. Now it was Molly's turn. She sat on Draco's lap while his fingers still worked in and out and she kissed his lips vigorously. She took off his robes and sweater hardly able to move. His bare chest was showing and she slid her hands up and down his well curved body. She started to kiss his body and lick in places she knew he'd like. Molly went down lower towards his bottom end and undid his buttons with her teeth. He tilted his head back in sheer pleasure. Draco forced her back down on her back and slid off her pants never taking his fingers out. With his teeth he slid her panties off until she was wearing nothing more. Her naked body squirming in the sheets. Molly was already nice and lubricated as she moaned endlessly at different pitches. Draco took his own pants off and laid on Molly smiling and sweating. He slid inside of her with ease. When he finally entered Molly let out a loud howl of happiness.

"Draco you torture meeee" Molly moaned out. Draco slid out of her and was about to enter once more when... in walked Professor Snape.

In dedication to my two best friends: Molly I hate you... cassidy well... your you

"Ah, isn't this ironic?" Sneered the familiar face of Severus Snape.

"Professor!" Both Draco and Molly jumped up at once, Molly's face flushed and Draco's paled a sickly yellow color. Molly quickly grabbed the nearby sheets attempting to cover her nude body. Draco stood up hastily confused and deeply embarrassed. None of them spoke but Snape watched in amusement as his two students scrambled to compose themselves in a more professional manner. Molly buttoned her blouse up without a bra her buttons unequal. Draco stood dumbfounded semen dripping onto the floor. When Draco finally realized what had happened he slowly began to put his own clothes on. Molly sat with her legs crossed on the edge of the crudely put together bed. Her hair was wild and unkempt looking; her skirt was put on backwards. Tears began to fill her eyes as she thought this night couldn't get any worse.

"What a pleasant surprise, isn't it Miss Meyer?" Snape could hardly contain his grin.

"I would hardly call it that sir," Molly said her voice shaking. Molly was trying to cover her fear by pretending he had seen nothing.

"I had spoken to your dear friend Cassidy earlier and she told me this may be the position I would find you in. I could hardly believe what I was hearing, that the good little Miss Meyer was a filthy slut," Snape spoke sharply and every word he said pierced Molly's mind like a thousand killing curses.

"So I assume you think you have leverage now?" replied Molly her voice just as cold as Snape's.

"It does put a new twist on the current circumstances," smirked Snape. Snape found Molly's current status extremely amusing and he knew that he had the upper hand.

"Just think of it this way, it is your word against mine," with that Snape turned to leave extremely pleased with himself.

"Oh, and Miss Meyer I still expect you for detention on Monday," Snape left Molly in near tears and Draco standing there puzzled. Molly undid her blouse then buttoned it properly. She stood up and walked towards Draco's trunk that lay at the foot of his bed. Molly rummaged around the new cloaks and top of the line books until she came across her hair brush she kept hidden in Draco's Trunk for occasions like these. She walked towards the mirror on the other side of the room and began to smooth her silky black hair. Her hair fell nearly to her collar bone she observed in the mirror with her dark brown eyes. Molly's skin was fare and smooth with touches of pink on her cheeks. Her face was narrow and graceful.

Draco walked over scratching his head trying to find the right words.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Draco said knowing his words were not in the least delicate.

"Draco you're going to have to be clearer," Molly said coolly as she sat back down to put her stockings on.

"You and Snape… leverage?"

"It was nothing Draco just business," Molly decided against telling her overly stressed boyfriend about what she witnessed the night before. It pained her to keep things from Draco but she knew he would make fun of the stupid Gryffindor and tell all his friends. For now she concluded she would keep it her secret until she could decide what to do. Her first dilemma was what to do about detention, she knew she couldn't get out of it and she had no clue what was about to occur. Another conflict was how to expose Snape without getting expelled in the process. _I can't allow myself to be brought to a low level. Using dirty tricks will get me expelled and sex will too._ Molly took one last quick glance in the mirror so that no one would be able to tell what she and Draco had been doing even though everyone already knew.

"Just business, what sort of business Molly?" Draco was determined to get the truth but knew he was not going to get it. With a sight Molly approached Draco and without a word kissed him on the cheek and left. Molly could feel the warm tears being brought to her eyes. What ever happened Draco would be the only boy she would ever love.

Molly went to the bathrooms and turned on the prefect bath. She had being using the prefect bathrooms since her first year. If anyone noticed no one bothered to say anything. They were worried she would ruin what little social status they probably had. Molly filled the bath with extremely hot water knowing it would probably burn her skin. Once the tub was filled she dropped her clothes and slowly sunk her body into the water. Just as she suspected the water burned her skin but she felt as though she deserved the pain. She scrubbed roughly at her skin trying to wash away at the dirt that she was sure lay under her skin.

Molly ate breakfast as though nothing happened, except Molly ate alone and silently. She could feel the gaze of the teachers at the head of the hall, but she did not return their stares. It was though their eyes were burning a hole in her heavy heart. The gaze of Severus Snape burnt the most. When she could not longer take it she stood and began to gather her things. When the teachers noticed she was leaving they sent Remus Lupin to go speak to her for they knew he was kind and good with words.

"Molly, I could not help but notice your behavior is a little strange today, is everything okay?"

"Fine professor, everything's fine," With that simple reply Molly left leaving Lupin behind puzzled and concerned.

Molly started to head to her first hour; charms. She walked briskly praying she wouldn't be stopped for social visits and fake smiles. That's when she bumped into the shoulder of Cassidy, Molly's best friend. Cassidy's books spilled onto the floor. Cassidy scrambled to pick them up when she looked up only to notice the cold stare of Molly looking back.

"What does that mean?" Cassidy asked as she stood up with her books.

"You know bloody well what it means! You told Snape about me and Draco you traitor!"

"Molly, honestly I had no choice… he threatened me. He said he was going to give me an honesty potion!"

At this Molly huffed loudly knowing it was not entirely Cassidy's fault.

"If it makes you feel better I have detention with you for refusing Snape the first time he asked…" Cassidy responded weakly. Molly smirked and walked with Cassidy to Professor Flitwick's charms class. She would have to deal with this later.


	2. Tuesdays with the Malfoy's

In dedication to my two best friends: Cassidy Wangler and Molly Meyer... Molly your a whore.

The hours ticked by slowly and painfully. Molly couldn't help but glance at her pocket watch every few moments. The daylight seemed to seep by and the darkness took over. There always seemed to be darkness when Molly was desperately looking for the light. She wondered to herself, "_Does Cassidy feel like there are pixies in her stomach as well?" _Her mind wandered anxiously throughout the day never focusing once on her frustrated professors. Even in Charms Molly couldn't help but to gaze at the lake through the open window. The only class that Molly couldn't seem to clear her mind in was Potions. She swore she caught Snape staring at her as she tried to take notes. Every time Molly attempted to create something it turned out disastrously. Her potion was nearly black when it was supposed to be a pink colored, and she broke at least 3 of her beakers. Molly endured the mocking laughter of her classmates and loss of points, but the mysterious stares of Snape nearly drove her mad. More than once Molly considered telling Dumbledore everything that had occurred, knowing what the consequences could be for her. _It might be worth it if I can get some peace of mind. _But every time Molly brought up the subject of revealing her secrets to the headmaster, Cassidy quickly hushed her and told her not to speak of it anymore.

It was almost 8 o'clock, almost time for detention with Snape. Molly had to make her decision soon. She could be strong and endure, or run for her freaking life. The second choice seemed more appealing but somehow Molly couldn't bring herself to do it. Her footsteps echoed through the halls, and she could feel her heart beating in her throat. Molly's black hair hung in a loose bun as her black, silver, and green colored robe drifted behind her. Molly's eyes were trained on the path a head of her. "_If I can act strong, I can be strong (not!)…stupid Snape…stupid Cassidy…stupid Draco(Sexy Draco)… stupid me." _Her chin was slightly up in a confident looking pose.

Suddenly Molly felt a fragile yet firm grip on her right shoulder. " I…I…I just wanted to say that I'm sorry…" It was Neville and it looked as though he'd been crying for quite some time.

"Neville you fat porker shut up! It isn't your fault Professor Severus Rape thinks little children…little boys are appealing," Molly snickered at her own wit and how well she disguised her terror.

"But…but... Molly… it is my fault! You stuck up for me and now look what's going to happen to you."

"Neville I understand you feel bad but I am a big girl and I can take care of myself," with that Molly turned back and walked away never taking a backward glance.

_For what it's worth Longbottom I understand why that Bogart turned into Snape._

Molly couldn't help it, she felt a bit proud of the favor she did for Neville. She felt as though she understood him a little more. It embarrassed Molly to think she had any affection for the chubby 13 year old boy who lived with an old bat. She was Slytherin after all, but was her heart truly Slytherin? Molly was neither cruel, nor cowardice even though she tried her best. Molly always took responsibility and felt pride over her accomplishments. _But that is not the Slytherin way; it was not the way I was taught to be. I am pure blood…the descendant of the Black's. But sometimes…just sometimes I wonder am I not like Potter? Am I supposed to be in a different house? Impossible! _

So there it was the dungeon door. Molly glared at it with hatred and fear. Perhaps tonight would be the night her own screams would be mistaken for one of Snape's many experiments.

Molly walked into Snape's classroom and sat immediately down at one of the desks. The room was glistening with shadows, lit by the candles. However Molly was not the only presence in the room. There sat to her left was Cassidy shaking in fear. If the room was properly lit Molly was sure she would be able to see how pale Cassidy's face truly was. To her right sat Allison Holsinger, a well known Gryffindor. Allison was infamous for her smart ass remarks and short temper. Molly knew the reason why each of them was in this room. Allison looked at Molly and smirked awkwardly. Molly returned this gesture but rolling her eyes and looking away. Allison merely laughed at this contempt.

"Ah, so the rudeness isn't only for your superiors is it Miss Meyer?" a cold voice rang through the room and made the hair on the back of Molly's hair stand up… there was Severus Snape and beside him stood Luscious Malfoy.

Molly stared dumbfounded at Luscious Malfoy who seemed very content at just standing in the door way smirking.

"It isn't polite to stare Miss Meyer," Malfoy sneered.

"Mr. Malfoy what are you doing here?" Murmured Molly just above a whisper. Cassidy was still sitting at her desk not even looking at the figures in the door way. Allison however looked calm and unfazed.

_Allison always was quite strange… courageous…yet strange, _thought Molly glancing at Allison's face.

"Well, Miss Meyer if you must know Severus requested my presence here, although why I am still unsure," sneered Lucious once again but smirking as he said it.

"Your trip here Lucious was not a waste I assure you. You see I am doing your son a favor by bringing Meyer here," said Snape still eyeing up Molly like a pole to a stripper.

"And how did you come to that conclusion Severus?" asked Lucious now turning his attention to Snape clearly intrigued.

"Well you see Lucious," continued Snape never taking his eyes off of Molly.

"I considered ridding of this dirty slut myself, but I couldn't bring myself to killing your son's girl friend. So I have decided I will spare her life for now and sell her to you for an admirable price. You like younger women don't you? Well lucky for you I have three. Meyer for your stupid brat and then whichever one appeals to you the most for yourself, but I get one of them for myself. Longbottom just doesn't get the job done anymore as you can imagine. So having three worked out well," explained Snape his face gaining more color with excitement. Lucious still watched Snape carefully but a smile appeared on his face.

"You have a good eye Severus my old friend. Yes, it is true Narcissa just doesn't please me as much as the younger ones do. Plus their screams really do delight me, but may I inquire to why you are selling two students and keeping one captive?" As Luscious and Severus discussed the three girls fate Molly thought of an escape route. _Damn me to hell if I sleep with one of these prats!_

Cassidy burst out sobbing and screaming incoherent cries of mercy. Cassidy's beautiful face streaming with tears as she listened to her demise. Snape simply rolled his eyes strolled over to her desk and briskly slapped her across the face. Cassidy screamed more loudly and got up to run away but hit the floor in a full body bind charm.

"I will not tell you again Wangler, shut up!" Snape stepped over Cassidy's body and headed back to where Lucious stood still looking amused.

"As you can tell these brats are a bit of a handful. Meyer over there had a peek at something she should have just let go. She witnessed one of my encounters with Mr. Longbottom, and I can't just let her go now can I? No, so I have decided to give her to you for 20 galleons. Holsinger over there I simply took because she is the best looking of that Gryffindor lot and if I give her detention no questions would be asked because she a trouble maker and a Gryffindor. Wangler however has surely heard from Meyer about our mishaps and knows too much. They are all fair looking, and I don't care much who I get, so make your choice Lucious. I have matters I must take care of," Snape said all this in a matter of fact tone, which made Allison even angrier.

"You damn fool! You think you can just take us at will?** WE ARE NOT WIZARDING CARDS**! You cannot just collect us and trade us at will! Dumbledore will never allow this!" Allison stood up in a rage and drew her wand. Snape glanced at her and smiled.

"That is where you are wrong Miss Holsinger. You think that fool Dumbledore will save you? WRONG! To Dumbledore's knowledge you three will have wandered into the forest and found a tragic end. I tried to save you, but I was too late," Snape laughed as he said this to Allison watching her green eyes widen with horror.

"Now which of you shall be my new piece of fun?" sneered Snape thoroughly enjoying the torture he was putting the three young students in.

"Take Allison she is the prettiest in our year! Or take Molly she is the most experienced of all of us!" screamed Cassidy suddenly who apparently escaped the body bind charm at last.

"You prat, how dare you!" screamed Allison in disbelief.

"I would personally take Meyer but I would assume Lucious wants her." Spat Snape and looking at Cassidy like gum on her shoe.

"Really professor, you don't want me!"

"Professor, why would you want a Gryffindor when you can have a Hufflepuff and a blood relative to Lilly Potter at that! You do like Lilly Potter don't you?" Allison said sternly hitting Snape where it hurt. Cassidy looked at Allison in complete horror. Snape nodded his approval when he saw Cassidy's eyes that reflected Lilly's.

Cassidy screamed and sobbed uncontrollably as she was dragged into Snape's chambers by his office. She was carried over Snape's shoulder up the stairs and to the first room to the right. She was laid on the bed unable to move because she was bound by tight chains and tied to the bed by rope. Before leaving the screaming Cassidy, Snape leaned over and kissed her on the cheek his stale breathe drifting into Cassidy's nostrils.

Meanwhile Lucious tied Allison and Molly together and dragged them into the carriage he had arrived in coincidentally not paying Snape for his items of purchase. Molly watched out the window as Hogwarts got smaller and smaller behind her. Although Molly had a feeling she was going to be given to Draco and had nothing to worry about, she couldn't help but feel her torture had only begun and a tear slid down her cheek.

Allison stared out the opposite window wondering what was to become of her. Surely Lucious didn't really intend to take her childhood away from her, take her life away from her! Allison saw the clouds disappear as the carriage drifted through them and pictured that as her future. They seemed so bright and close but were easily ripped apart in a matter of seconds. Allison desperately wanted to cry but thought better of it. She had to get out of this and save Cassidy even though she was the scum of the earth. She had to save Molly…her old friend… from the scum she was to be given to.


	3. Thanks Mrs Norris!

Cassidy could hardly breathe, the bonds on her wrists and ankles cut into her flesh, and the smell of cheap cologne burned her throat. She looked around trying to calm herself down. The room was filled with silver and green, and lots of old portraits and books. _Typical Slytherin! _Thought Cassidy with distain. How would she get out of this mess with her virginity still intact? She started to sob again knowing that she was doomed to forever be the slave of Severus Snape. How did she get herself into this mess? She always seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and make friends with the wrong people. _Stupid Molly! Why did she have to be so nosey? Why did molly have to be such a whore, slut, skank, sex monster! _Cassidy thought about the first time she met Molly Meyer. It was awkward and funny, and for as long as Cassidy would live she would never forget it.

_It was on the first day of school… _Cassidy recalled breathing heavily. _Molly and I met on the train going to Hogwarts. I was in the last room with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. Draco of course was making fun of me because I had a bloody nose and couldn't stop getting train sick. He called me puke monster and shoved Bertie Botts up my nose and said it was to stop the bleeding. Molly walked in then and kicked him in the shin and called him a Jigglo. She sat by me the rest of the train ride. It is probably the only time a Slytherin made a friend with a Hufflepuff!_

Cassidy's walk down memory road immediately stopped when the fire place burst into flames along with several candles. Words of smoke appeared before her saying:

_**10 o'clock Wangler!**_

Cassidy felt like crying again but knew she would hate herself if she did. Cassidy already hated herself for giving up Molly, for trying to sell out Allison. Cassidy recalled something she heard from Molly once "You can lose everything else, but you still have your hate."

It was true…Cassidy still had her hate.

"Let go of me you bastard!" Allison cried she kicked and screamed as Lucious Malfoy dragged her into the Malfoy Manor. There were about a half a dozen people in the yard but they hardly glanced at Allison as she was dragged by her hair into the enormous mansion. Allison would have given anything to not be here at this moment. At one point Allison even bit Lucious on the wrist so hard that he momentarily let go. Allison took advantage of this and dashed out of the mansion and tried to escape when Luscious apparated in front of her and slapped her in the face. At that point Lucious simply put her in a body bind charm and carried her to a spare room on the upper floor.

The room was not at all inhospitable but unusually graceful. Allison would have taken her time admiring such a find chamber if her circumstance had been different. The satin red bed covers, the mahogany wardrobe, and pink paint of the walls were more than welcoming.

"Our special guests must be comfortable for late night activities," laughed Lucious when he noticed the look of awe on Allison's face as he tossed her on the bed. Luscious left and locked the door from the outside as Allison lay motionlessly on her back. She felt like screaming words of rage but she couldn't move her lips to do so. Instead she let her attention wander to the neatly done crown molding, the roses on the bed stand next to her, and the hard wood flooring. Unfortunately Allison had also noticed the assortment of candles that were surely for tonight. She sighed knowing there was nothing she could do but wait.

Molly was led into a large room with silver and green walls, and Slytherin posters everywhere. Molly assumed this could only be Draco's chambers. When Molly tried to leave the large room she noticed the knob would not turn and scolded herself for thinking that it would. Now all that was left was to wait.

10 o'clock rolled around and Cassidy started to cry again when she knew in no less than a few moments she would be in extreme pain and misery.

"Miss Wangler you waited for me how pleasant," Snape apparated and laughed at the sight of the pathetic Hufflepuff laying there crying. Snape untied Cassidy but made sure she still laid on her back on the Green colored bed. Cassidy could once again talk but no words would come to her as she simply whimpered at Snape's touch.

"Wangler you will do exactly as I say, or face the cruciatus curse, understood?" Cassidy nodded slowly and silently, tears still streaming down her pink face. Snape's hands slid down her perfect slim figure and stopped at her waste. He smiled and started to slide of her skirt. Cassidy squirmed at this advancement and tried to push his hands away but was stopped when Snape slapped her across the face. He continued unfazed, until her skirt was completely off. Snape tossed her skirt fruitlessly onto the floor and slid of her panties smiling the whole time. Cassidy started to sob and she could hardly breathe.

"Please, no!" she cried knowing it would do her no good. Snape laughed and shoved his finger roughly into her as Cassidy screamed in pain crying even harder than before. Snape took his fingers out and slid off her shirt as Cassidy tried to lie as still as she could. When Cassidy was completely naked Snape let his hands slide around her body in every place she didn't want him to. Suddenly Snape lifted her until she was standing on the floor.

"Bend over Miss Wangler," Snape whispered in her ears, his hot breathe floating into her ears. Cassidy stood still uncomprehending of what Snape wanted until he roughly forced her into a bent position, her elbows on the bed and her bottom end in the air. Cassidy was sure he'd take her from behind until she felt a sharp stinging sensation on her bottom end along with a sharp snap. Shocked and confused Cassidy turned around to Snape winding up again and slapping her bottom half once again. This time the pain was so intense Cassidy gasped in surprise and pain.

"We've been a very bad girl haven't we Miss Wangler? Do you know what happens to students who are bad?" Snape said smugly slapping Cassidy's bare cheeks once again ((Cassidy you asked for this- Sparrowsgurl1023))

Cassidy let out another gasp of pain and continued to cry.

"You didn't answer me Cassidy," said Snape in a mocking tone. _SLAP!_

"No, sir I don't," replied Cassidy who couldn't bear to actually say what was happening. Snape started to slap more quickly and harder varying the cheeks he chose to hit.

"They get spanked by angry professors, is what happens!" The slaps were harder and faster and Cassidy started to cry out in pain begging for Snape to stop and that she was sorry. Finally Snape stopped and grazed his hand over the bruised marks on Cassidy's ass. He grabbed her and forced her on the bed and unexpectedly drove himself into her. Cassidy let out a howl of extreme pain and fright. Snape had taken Cassidy he had raped her. An hour went on like this the pain never going away but getting more intense. Finally Snape pulled his pants back up and slapped Cassidy one more time. Before he left he said "Till Tomorrow Wangler!" Then he left, leaving Cassidy in pain and complete shock sobbing.

It was 11:30 and Allison thought that she had made it through her first night until the door creaked open. "Oh god!" criedvAllison in shock. In walked Remus Lupin.

Molly and Draco were sweating with exhaustion and excitement.

"This is one of the best gifts I have ever gotten," breathed Draco shoving himself deeper into Molly, both completely naked.

"Now I own you!"

"Draco, I have always belonged to you," Molly screamed. Even through the excitement she couldn't help but wonder. _This can't be all can it?_

Several days passed and everything went on as usual. Cassidy started to be accustomed to Snape's rough ways and she started to enjoy his company. Her replies were no longer with tears but with anticipation and excitement. Molly and Draco… well went on being animals in bed… ((Molly is really actually pregnant in real life with her 2nd child Mortimer…congrats Molly! Hope Ryan Williams won't be mad!))

But what happened to Allison you ask?

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" Allison asked sitting up in the red satin bed. Sirius strolled over to her and roughly lifted her to her feet.

"Allison, look we have to hurry if we're going to get out of here," Without needing to be told twice Allison stood up and ran out the mansion door and hopped on the back of Sirius's broom. Once Allison and Sirius were safely back at did either one of them speak. The halls seemed quiet all except for the conversation of Sirius and Allison.

"Listen we have to leave…runaway and we don't have much time to do it" exclaimed Sirius not allowing for Allison to catch her breath.

"No! Run from who? What's happening?" With a deep sigh Sirius gently touched Alliaon on the shoulder in a fatherly way, his rough features sticking out with exhaustion

Seeing Allison's refusing face Sirius gave in and said, "But you're right you do deserve to know the truth," With another sigh Sirius sat down and gestured for Allison to do the same. Once Allison was sitting in the chair across from him did he begin his tale.

"When I turned into a dog I hid l but Luscious was there. He set a body bind charm on me and kept me in the dungeons of the Manor trying to get information out of me about…well…what I knew about your parent's death. You see once they died and I became in possession of you we dropped of the charts, no one knew where we were or that I had you. Lscious had been looking for me because he knew I was a witness and that I could testify against him in several murders including your parents. From Draco he learned I was here but knew under Dumbledore's eye, I couldn't be touched. Then from Snape he learned I was a dog and hid in the mountains. I spent a week in those dungeons, and listening to what was going on in the world above," Sirius inhaled a deep breath and continued,

"That's how I heard you got detention for breaking all of Snape's beakers and ink bottles with wandless magic and how you got detention. I also heard that Lucious had bought you from the black market and was keeping you somewhere in the manor. So when Lucious came in to chat with me I grabbed his wand and locked him in his own dungeon. So…here we are," After Sirius's story Allison noticed bruises and gashes from his torture. Allison started to cry as she ran her fingers down Sirius's cheek. "Remus… I can never thank you enough. I have never known any other family. You have done everything for me," Jenna whispered in a loving manner.

"Allison, I was honored to be Alexander and Mary's first choice to father their only child. They were good people; good aurora's… but we must go…leave. The Malfoy's and their friends will be hunting us."

"I can't Sirius,"

"Allison!"

"Not yet, we have to save Cassidy…and Molly,"

Molly was lying in Draco's bed when a knock came at the door.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucious looked furious as he stormed into the room grabbing Molly by her hair. Molly gasped at his anger and tried to pull away but her struggle was futile.

"That stupid dog locked me in my own house! He stole my sex toy and now you get to pay for your friend's sins! I will have my pleasure, whether it is with Holsinger…or you!"

Lucious pulled away Molly's clothes and forced himself into her with such roughness that Molly shrieked.

Hearing Molly's screams Draco rushed into the room only to find his father forcing himself into Molly and laughing.

"Father!" Draco cried in disgust looking from Molly to his father. Molly's black hair was matted with sweat and her face soaked with tears.

"It's all about good business Draco," Lscious straightened himself and left the room, while his shocked son stood there helplessly.

"Draco…" Molly whimpered in shock, pain, and heartbroken. Draco's face showed disgust and hurt. Molly reached for him but he pulled away.

"Draco… please," Draco merely shook his head and walked away. Molly crawled into the corner sobbing uncontrollably.

Snape held Cassidy in his arms after a night of excitement and heat.

"Cassidy…you know after this past week my feelings for you have changed. Never have I had such a willing lover," murmured Snape in Cassidy's ear making her tingle with pleasure.

"I have grown to like you Severus, maybe more than like… I think…well…that I…"

Their moment of passion ended abruptly when the door to the bedroom burst open.

Draco Malfoy strolled in looking angrier than he had ever been in his life.

"You bastard, you're the one who made me lose the love of my life!"

Snape jumped to his feet and grabbed his wand, not wearing any clothes.

"Expelliarmus!" cried Draco as the wand from Snape was thrown from his hand. Fear spread across Severus's face as he backed against the wall.

"It seems we have traded positions Snape, only you won't live to tell the tale!" Draco cried. Cassidy lunged at him screaming and flailing her arms. Draco stunned her and kicked her to the side.

"It's your fault too you…PUKE MONSTER! If Snape had just left Molly and me alone I would still have her. But now I can never touch her again knowing my father has done away with her!" Draco raised his wand till it was squared with Snape's face.

"And you!" Draco cried directing his attention to Cassidy

"You traitor! You ratted her out!" But before Draco could do anything else the door burst open again and there was Allison, Molly, and Sirius. However none of them had wands, forgetting them in the heat of the moment.

"Draco, what are you doing?" exclaimed Molly

"I am doing this for you! It will never be the same!" Draco cried

"Avada Kedavra!" screamed Draco pointing his wand at Snape. Draco's wand let out a stream of green.

Cassidy finally free of the totalus curse screamed in horror as Snape fell to the ground. Cassidy rushed to his side and cried over his broken body. His forehead bled where the Expelliarmus charm had hit him. Cassidy handled his head gently kissing his lips and begging for his life. Her sobs came out uncontrollable and her hands were covered in his blood.

"Please Severus…I love you!" Cassidy pleaded for life of her lover

"Look at me," Snape whispered. In the Next moment Snape's body lay motionless. Cassidy screamed in rage, terror, and grief. She stood taking Snape's fallen wand and aimed it at Draco. When Molly saw this she took Draco's wand from her hand jumped in front of him and cried out

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Both the killing spells hit the girls and they flew back motionless…lifeless. Draco let out a cry of grief and ran to Molly's side. Allison and Sirius stood there not knowing what to do. Then once again the door burst open.

"I'm Harry Potter…Harry…Harry… Potter!" sang a dark figure with a lightning bolt scar.

"And I'm Ron…Ron…Ron Weasley!" sang another dark figure with red hair and freckles.

"Great a Ginger kid!" said Sirius under his breathe

"Don't forget Hermione!" Another figure appeared with wavy brown hair.

"And together we are Dumbledore's army!" all three said in unison.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up!" said a fourth figure. Dumbledore stood stall and proud his silver beard flowing. Dumbledore spoke a few incoherent words and suddenly there was a bright flash and a poof. Hermione and Harry dropped to the floor dead and the Snape, Cassidy, and Molly rose gasping for air.

"What the hell?" said Draco puzzled.

"Snape your alive!" cried Draco half relieved and half disappointed.

"So it would seem," mumbled Snape in reply ((Check Harrypotterpuppetpals to get the inside joke)) Suddenly Molly dove at Draco and kissed his lips vigorously

"You gave your life for me!"

"Draco, now that I am alive again it is like a new life…like I never banged the gong with your dad!" agreeing at this statement they ferociously kissed… a lovers mark. Watching this Cassidy and Snape did the same. As the two couples threw off their close and continued to have sex, Allison turned to Dumbledore.

"What the hell?"Allison said receiving a smack on the back of the head by Sirius.

"We don't talk like that to our teachers," scolded Sirius. Allison fell silent in shame

"What the hell?" Sirius said receiving a dirty look from Jenna.

"Well he's not MY teacher," answered Sirius to Allison's glare. Albus laughed and started to explain,

"By killing Granger and Potter I was able to trade their lives for another. I hated them! They were so annoying with their singing and obsession with me!" Dumbledore said then looking at Ron.

"However Mr. Weasley can't help it if he is adorable," Said Dumbledore happily pointing to the dumbfounded Ron.

"But you brought three people back for two… that isn't equivalent," said Allison still puzzled.

"Oh, yes and I killed Filches cat… was so ugly. I tried to petrify it last year but nooo you guys had to make a huge deal out of it!"

"But sir, whose life is equal to a cat?" asked Jenna knowing a human did not equal a feline.

"Miss Meyer's is," said Dumbledore in a matter of fact tone.

"True she always has been sub-human," said Sirius understanding everything at last glancing at Molly who was kissing Draco's neck.


End file.
